Love Eternal
by bluedragon1836
Summary: Logan and Rogue talk a walk along the beach. They talk. Certain feelings are revealed. Logan/Rogue


**This is a one-shot I wrote while walking beside Lake Michigan, listening to the waves, feeling that gentle breeze, and watching the sun set in fiery glory. So yeah, I was influenced. Just a little. And yes, this is a Logan/Rogue story. Enjoy.**

**Love Eternal**

Rogue stood leaning against the rail of the cabin, staring out at the beach and the lone figure that walked upon it. The X-Men had come to this relaxing beach-spot for a much-needed vacation. They spent the day swimming in the ocean and playing in the sand. Everyone except Logan. He had merely relaxed in the sand, watching his teammates's frivolity. Rogue smiled as a memory surfaced in her mind.

Logan was dozing, arms behind his head. Storm exchanged mischievous glances with Scott and the two crept over to where the Wolverine slept. Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, and Jean tried hard not to laugh as the two mutants quietly buried Logan in the sand until only his head, upper arms, and toes showed. Rogue snapped a picture just before the buried man opened his eyes.

Rogue laughed quietly as she remembered the look on his face. Scott and Storm were forced to run for their lives into the ocean to escape Wolverine's wrath. Though, Rogue noted, she had caught the gleam of amusement in his dark eyes as he turned away from the water's edge. Logan didn't swim much apparently. Of course, he did have a metal skeleton. Rogue imagined that that was probably why. He would sink like a stone.

She sobered again as she watched the brooding mutant pause, staring out at the endless sea. Almost without realizing it, she turned and headed down the steps towards the beach.

Logan didn't have to look to know that it was Rogue approaching. The gentle breeze had already blown her sweet intoxicating scent right to him.

"Hey, darlin'," he greeted.

"Hey," Rogue answered. She stopped beside him, her bare feet beside his own. The waves lapped against them gently. In and out. In and out.

"You okay?" asked Rogue, glancing over at her companion.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Logan countered, more gruffly than he intended.

"Ah don't know. You just seemed . . . distant today."

Logan's features softened. "Yeah." He started walking slowly up the beach, Rogue following beside him. There was silence except for the crashing of waves against the shore.

"I just," Logan began and stopped. "All this joy and fun and stuff always . . . well, gets me down a bit."

Rogue nodded understandingly. "So, basically, you were lonely." Surprised by her accuracy at guessing his feelings, Logan stared at her. "You see all these people laughing and having fun and you wonder wah you can't share in their joy. You see a little boy playing with his parents and wonder if that was you once upon a time. Wondering if you're dreaming and this is all going to end one day." She looked into Logan's shocked hazel eyes. "Ah feel that way sometimes too. Afraid to get too close, too comfortable, too at ease. Afraid that if you do, it'll all come crashing down around you."

Logan looked away. "How do you get through it?"

"Ah look around me," Rogue answered smiling. "Ah listen to the other students talking and laughing. Ah see you drinking a beer in the kitchen and smoking a cigar even though you're not supposed to. And Ah realize that you all are mah family. That, no matter what, Ah wouldn't want to miss the time Ah'll spend with the X-Men." She laid her hand on Logan's arm, halting him. "Ah know that they'll always be there for me." Their eyes met. "They're here for you too, sugah. Ah'm here for you. You have a family now too. You don't have to be lonely."

Logan smiled, a weight lifting from his chest. "Thanks, darlin'. I needed that." Rogue smiled back and they kept walking. After a few minutes, they sat down on the sand, watching as the sun sank lower and lower towards the horizon. Soon the whole sky was ablaze with color. Red, orange, yellow, rosy pink, light purple, and deep blue.

"Wow," Rogue breathed. Logan looked at her, entranced by the way the light reflected off her eyes, her hair, her face. Gently, he slipped an arm behind her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Rogue snuggled against his warmth, resting her head upon his shoulder. Logan hesitated only a moment, before laying his own head upon Rogue's silky hair. The sun set in fiery glory below the horizon. Twilight settled over the ocean and beach. The moon rose silently, bathing the world in silver light.

Logan studied his Marie. The moonlight turned the streak in her hair to gleaming silver. Was she always this . . . beautiful? Rogue smiled up at him.

"What?" she asked, noticing his eyes upon a her.

"You're beautiful, darlin', with the moonlight shinin' on ya." Rogue blushed and self-consciously pushed her hair behind her ears. Almost shyly, she looked up at him. Logan found himself sinking into her eyes, her beautiful eyes.

"Marie," he began softly and kissed her. Rogue stiffened in surprise and then melted into that kiss. Suddenly, she felt the familiar tingle that indicated her mutant power at work and pulled away quickly.

"Do you want to end up in a coma?!" she demanded.

Logan grinned. "After that kiss, who cares?" Rogue smiled, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"I love you, Marie," Logan said huskily, stroking her gloved hand.

"Ah love you too, Logan." As a gentle, loving warmth spread through their hearts, the two lovers snuggled into each other's arms, toes buried in the sand. The ocean, endless and eternal, pounded softly against the beach under the bright moon.

**The End**

**Yep, walkin' along the ocean'll influence you in strange ways. I hope, however, that in this case it was a good kind of strange influence and not a bad one. Please review and make my day even better :)**


End file.
